Cammie and Zach
by Europeangrl1
Summary: Cammie runs into josh during a Cov-OPs assignment, but then to her shock the mysterious zach shows up too. Cammie then hears that zach is cheating on her and runs away. can zach and josh work together and find her
1. Chapter 1

Ok class, today I have a special assignment, Mr. Solomon said.

We will be going to Roseville for a special mission.

What's our mission, Anna Feterman asked.

To run, Mr. Solomon said.

He laughed at all of our confused expressions.

Sometimes spies are caught in a chase. And sometimes your only options are to run or hide.

So today, he continued. You will be chased by trained operatives, and you will have to remain undiscovered for at least an hour. If an operative finds you he or she will bring you back to me. If you manage to fight them off you will get extra credit.

Bex's face lit up when he said that.

****

We got into a van and Mr. Solomon drove us to downtown Roseville. We all got out of the van and looked around us. Now girls. Run!

We all just stood there for a minute, but then we scattered.

I was running with Bex and Liz not stopping just running.

Where exactly are we going? Liz asked.

No idea Bex said.

But…Liz started. Obviously disappointed her mind wouldn't have any distance or velocity to calculate.

We kept running, but Liz was starting to slow down. She hadn't had the extensive cov-ops training Bex and I had.

Then liz tripped and fell head first plummeting into the asphalt scratching her face in the process . Bex grabbed her and carried her with us then we ran a corner and for the time being we didn't see our tail. Then I didn't realize it because I was running so fast but Bex and Liz were no where to be seen, but I didn't dare stop running. I had been too busy thinking about the absence of Bex and Liz that I hadn't realized that I had hit a dead end, I quickly ran into the nearest building. I ran all the way to the back and jumped behind a shelf. I hadn't been paying much attention to where I was but as I looked around and saw all different medicines around and with horror realized that I was in Josh's pharmacy. My horror grew as I looked up and saw him looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Care to explain why you came running like a crazy person through my store? He asked.

I got up, sorry umm…would you believe I had a nasty cough and it was crucial that I get some cough drops immediately.

Sure I'll go with that, he said smiling.

Here, he said grabbing some cough drops from a shelf.

He handed them to me looking at me in a way I hadn't been looked at in a long time.

For a minute we stared into each others eyes both holding on to the bottle of cough drops.

Hey there, Gallagher girl. I heard a voice say from behind me.

Josh let go of the cough drops and put his hands in his pockets.

I turned around and saw Zach leaning against the wall behind me.

There I was trapped between two boys I cared about.

One I hadn't seen in over a year, who was now standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets and another who I never knew when I would see again who was leaning against a wall.

Why are you here, I asked Zach.

I could ask you the same, he said.

School fieldtrip I said.

Well, I just needed to get some Advil I've been having terrible headaches lately.

Would you mind, He asked Josh.

I'll get it for you right away, he said walking away to get some Advil.

Cov-Ops assignment? Zach guessed.

Yes, but why are you here, I asked.

Hmm…lets say I had a Cov- Ops assignment too.

Wait a minute are you my tail? I asked perking up, I didn't not need a repetition of last semester at the museum.

No, Gallengher girl, I promise not this time, he said.

How can I believe you, I asked.

Well I'm not trying to drag you back to Mr. Solomon, am I? he said.

But your probably a distraction so that your teammate can come and you two can corner me, I said.

He chuckled. Smart assumptions, he said. But if that were the case they would be here by now and would have taken the opportunity to grab you while Josh was gone.

I turned around and saw Josh walking back towards us.

Here is your Advil, he said handing the pills to Zach.

So is he your new boyfriend, Josh asked looking like a person who already knew the answer.

I…uhh…umm…he's, I started.

Her boyfriend, Zach finished for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, did he just use the B word! And not the bad one but the good B-word! Did that mean that Zach still had feelings for me or was it just another cover? **

**Oh, Josh said as Zach moved closer to me.**

**There were a few moments of intense silence where Zach and Josh just stared at each other. Sizing each other up.**

**So…Josh, I said. How's Dee Dee, I asked.**

**We broke up, but she's great, he said.**

**Oh I'm sorry, I said.**

**Don't be, he said.**

**Oh…ok, I said.**

**Tell me Cammie, just tell me one thing, he said.**

**What, I asked.**

**Tell me you didn't leave me just because of him, he said pointing at Zach.**

**Josh…I started.**

**Just tell me Cammie.**

**Josh it's a lot more complicated then that, I said.**

**So you did, he said. Just tell me why, he yelled. Why is it! Do you love him? Is that what it is! He said still yelling.**

**Zach was staring at us speechless.**

**Josh! I never wanted to break up with you, I had no choice.**

**What do you mean you had no choice! He yelled.**

**If you want to still be together then why are you with him now, he asked.**

**Zach turned to look at me the same question in his eyes. do you want to be with Josh or not?**

**Because I like him! I yelled really loudly. And I really care about him.**

**Josh seemed to shrink back, from the impact of my words.**

**Why Cammie, he doesn't even treat you the way he should, Josh said slowly. He doesn't even call you by your name, and he keeps everything secret from you for all you know he could be cheating on you, Josh said his anger clearly pointed at Zach.**

**Zach seemed taken back by his words.**

**I just stood there for a minute letting his words sink in, maybe Zach really was cheating on me. Maybe that was why he hadn't been acting the same since last year. **

**Zach? I asked. Tears slowly beginning to fill my eyes. **

**He looked at me for a second like I had just told him I was part rooster.**

**Cam-he started.**

**But he was cut off because at that particular moment my tail just walked in through the doors. **

**Forget it, I said. As I ran out the backdoor of the store.**

**I kept running not really wanting to think about what had just taken place in the store I never wanted to go near again. Was their a tail behind me? I really didn't care. Where did I run? I really didn't care. (or know) what would I do? I really didn't care. Soon the city was replaced by trees and brush and later there was no path or anything, just really thick forest.**

**I kept running not really paying attention to where I was or where I was going. Finally I stopped. I sat on a nearby tree root, catching my breath.**

**I closed my eyes and relaxed for a few minutes trying not to think about anything. Which as a spy was probably one of the stupidest things to do.**

**When I had finally calmed down and opened my eyes I realized that I didn't have a clue where I was, or how to get back. In other words I was totally and completely lost. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pros and Cons of being lost in the woods**

**Pro) your tail totally couldn't find you.**

**Con) neither could anyone else, hence the lost part.**

**Pro) the quiet was very relaxing and gave you time to think about things**

**Con) sometimes you didn't like the things you were thinking about (boys)**

**Pro) If you made it out you would probably get extra credit.**

**Con) being lost in the forest can be very boring.**

**Pro) I had a cell phone**

**Con) there was no service in the forest**

**It was getting dark and soon it would be to dark to see anything, so I gathered some firewood and tried to start a fire. Key word tried. The stupid wood wouldn't catch on fire. **

**Darn wood, I muttered throwing the sticks down. I leaned against a tree rubbing my arms to try and keep myself warm. It was the middle of November and it could get pretty chilly. Then I heard a sound, I quickly awakened my senses listening for more. Then I saw it a movement in the nearby brush, I jumped and flipped over the perpetrator, but then I looked down and saw it was Zach.**

**Ouch, he said.**

**What, I said glaring down at him.**

**Would you mind getting off of me, he said in a joking manner.**

**Yes, yes I very much would mind, I snapped back.**

**You weigh a lot more than you look, he said.**

**I slapped him.**

**Ow, ok I probably deserved that one, he said. His cheek was starting to turn red where I had slapped him, and despite everything I still felt a bit guilty.**

**I got off of him and stood looking down at him. **

**that's better, he said getting up.**

**Why are you here, I asked. Why do you find it so absolutely necessary to stalk me.**

**He didn't answer..**

**Ugghhh, go away Zach, I said.**

**Cammie wait, he went after me.**

**Do you really believe Jimmy? Do you really think I would cheat on you?**

**Josh! For the last time! Its JOSH not JIMMY J-O-S-H JOSH, I yelled.**

**Do you believe him? He asked.**

**I sighed, I don't know what to believe, Zach, really I don't.**

**I sat down next to where my fire should have been and hugged my knees. He moved closer and sat down next to me.**

**I'd never leave you, he said slowly.**

**Technically you did, last semester.**

**You know what I mean, he said**

**Then why have you been acting weird since last year, I asked.**

**Because a lot of things have changed and I've learned some things that I really wish I could unlearn.**

**That I could believe because I knew that being a spy meant that sometimes ignorance is bliss.**

**I just sat there for a minute then asked, why are you here?**

**He sighed and then did that Zach thing where he just looked deeper into my eyes.**

**Ok I can see that this honesty thing is a one way street I said getting up.**

**Wait he said.**

**I sat back down, tell me Zach just tell me.**

**He really looked torn and finally he took a deep breath and said. I had sources that said that you might be in trouble, the same people from the elections. **

**I shuddered at the memory, what do you mean I asked.**

**I heard that they knew you had a Cov-ops mission and you might be in town and they were going to use the opportunity while they could. So I was worried and…he trailed off.**

**You ran away from your school just so you could make sure I was safe, I asked astonished.**

**He blushed, NO, he protested!….yes**

**Ha, Zachery Goode, the cocky self centered guy, was worried about me, I teased.**

**Hey, who are you calling self centered, he protested.**

**Who am I looking at, I yelled**

**The tree, he smiled.**

**Idiot!**

**Can I kiss you, **

**What- I protested but he was already dipping me movie style and kissing me.**

**And then I knew that he could never cheat on me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**I wasn't really planning on adding any more, but people really seemed to like it. So I'll prob add a few more chapters. **

**Leave lots of comments cuz I really want to know your opinion on this.**

**For a minute we both just stood there, I was too astonished to do or say anything.**

**Well We better get out of here, before it gets dark, Zach said.**

**It kind of already is dark, I pointed out.**

**Well while we can at least see a little**

**Yeah, I just hope Josh hasn't called the police…………again, I said.**

**Naw, I took care of that, he said.**

**Zach what did you do! I asked astonished.**

**I told him that you just went home, he said laughing.**

**Jeez the way you talk you act like I'm a spy who could hurt him, he added.**

**I smiled at him, you better not.**

**Relax, I'm not planning on doing anything to Jimmy.**

**Zach sweethart, I said smiling.**

**Yes Cammie, he said returning my smile.**

**Just then I grabbed him by the arm, flipped him over and then jumped on him.**

**It's Josh, not Jimmy I said.**

**Ouch, he groaned.**

**Got it, Josh not Jimmy, he said still groaning.**

**Great, I said helping him up.**

**All right we better hurry, I really don't feel like a camping trip, he said.**

**Yea-I stopped without finishing my sentence. Zach and I shared a quick look then looked around. We weren't alone, there was someone following us.**

**Zach chill I think its just a cov-ops assignment because we were just supposed avoid a tail, I said.**

**No, it's the people from the election.**

**What should we do, I asked alerting my spy instincts.**

**I don't think trying to fight them off would be a smart idea, so lets just keep making our way out of the forest and act like we don't know they're following us, he said.**

**By now night had fallen, and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.**

**But Zach its to dark we'll never find our way out, I said.**

**Well we can't exactly camp out either, he said.**

**We kept making our way through the forest in what we were hoping was the right direction. Then three things seemed to happen at almost the same time. **

**First, my leg fell into a rabbit hole, then the people who were following us, burst through the bushes and attacked us, last Zach was pulling me out the hole. Just as he pulled me out a punch narrowly missed my face.**

**They were just looking for an opening, Zach said.**

**And I just gave them the perfect one, I added.**

**There were 4 of them, and I was trying to fight them off, but I couldn't see a thing.**

**I jumped and punched what I thought was one of them, but then I realized that it was a tree. Something heavy hit me in the back of the head, and my vision went red. I yelped from the incredible pain.**

**Cammie, Zach yelled.**

**Suddenly I was very up-close to one of them, I looked at their face and realized that they were wearing night vision goggles.**

**Zach they have night vision, I yelled.**

**Whoever was in front of me then grabbed my arm, and started dragging me away.**

**Let go of me, I screamed. **

**Suddenly Zach was next to me. He had knocked out one of the bad guys, but I didn't know where the other was.**

**Let go of her, he said sounding incredibly pissed.**

**The guy pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.**

**One move and she dies, he said.**

**Then the 3rd**** showed up behind Zach and grabbed his arms. Zach started to struggle.**

**Don't move! Or I will kill her, the man holding me yelled.**

**My head was throbbing and the pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was losing conscience, I fought to stay awake.**

**What do you want, Zach yelled.**

**We want the girl, he said.**

**Why! What does she have to do with you! He said still yelling.**

**She has to pay the price for her fathers mistakes. We got rid of him and she's next. We won't have any Morgan's ruining our plans.**

**They killed my father, I slowly whispered.**

**What, Zach asked.**

**The man holding me squeezed harder, but I didn't care.**

**They killed my father, I said louder.**

**They killed my father, I screamed this time.**

**Then all of a sudden I didn't care if I died, I didn't care that my head hurt whenever I moved, all I cared about was avenging my dad's death.**

**I jumped up and kicked the asshole in the face I punched him another good time, I even broke his nose but I made the mistake of being to slow. He grabbed my arm and made a huge gash down my arm with the knife, I gasped from the pain.**

**Zach lost it. He started lunging but the women held him back.**

**Hey slow down, the asshole who killed my father said holding the knife in front of my neck again.**

**Zach stopped, but was still steaming.**

**Really I asked with a malicious smile. **

**Do you want to die, he asked holding the knife closer.**

**Check again, I said.**

**What? He asked confused.**

**that's not your knife. While you were busy threatening my friend, I switched knives, I told him.**

**Your lying, he accused**

**Am I? I said pulling a knife out of my pocket.**

**I twisted around and held the knife to his neck.**

**No…please don't hurt me…please we'll do anything.**

**You had no mercy on my father why should I make an exception for you.**

"**Please", the woman had already ran away, and the guy I was holding the knife to bolted away.**

**I started laughing.**

**What's so funny Zach asked.**

**This is the plastic knife, I said holding it up. They had the real knife.**


	6. Chapter 6

You sneak, Zach said giving me a hug.

A wave of pain went through my head, and my knees buckled for a second.

Are you ok, Zach asked anxiously

Yes, now excuse me while I faint, I said falling on the ground. I was sitting against a tree.

Maybe we should set up camp, he said crouching down next to me.

No they might come back, I said.

The way they were running I doubt they'll stop till they're a good 50 miles from here.

Still I don't think it's a good idea, I said.

Doesn't matter, we don't have a choice, he said. We can't see where we're going and you can barely walk.

I'll set up the tent, he said.

Tent? You brought a tent?

Well I had to get here from blackthorn and I wasn't going to sleep on the ground.

Oh, I'll help I said getting up. Which was a bad idea because a shot of pain went through my head and I swayed slightly.

Zach was there instantly holding me up.

I'm fine, I said brushing him off.

Zach turned around and started getting a fire ready.

Your going to have to teach me how to start a fire sometime, I said.

I know, I saw your attempt to start one earlier.

Hey, it was a very good attempt, I argued.

What ever helps you sleep at night, he said as he lit the fire.

I still shine next to you, I laughed.

Yeah right, he said playfully slapping me.

What are you guys doing, a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Josh.

What the hell, Zach said.

You guys never came back, and I got worried about Cammie, he said.

So you go into a forest! zach yelled.

Well I followed Zach, and then I lost him. I was lost in the forest, until I saw your fire.

I really wish I hadn't lit that fire Zach mumbled in Farsi.

What did you do to her, Josh exclaimed when he finally got a good look at me.

Your accusing me of hurting her! Zach yelled.

I just fell, I said stepping in between them.

They both glared at each other.

I'll go set up the tent, Zach jerked away.

I was left with josh, he sat down next to me.

Does your head hurt, he asked.

Yeah, I said.

You know if I had been with you instead of him, I could've protected you. I could've made sure you didn't fall.

Over by the tent I heard Zach break something.

Josh just stared deep into my eyes, and then moved a piece of hair behind my ear.

You know! Zach butt in from over by the tent. Before you showed up me and Cammie were having an incredibly hot makeout session.

Zach! I yelled.

Oh yeah well I got to second base with Cammie, she was wearing a polka dot bra, josh said.

No, you didn't, I yelled.

Well Cammie gave me a hand job, Zach said.

What! I protested.

Cammie gave me a blow job, Josh retorted.

Cammie had sex with me! Zach countered.

She had sex with me twice, Josh added.

Cammie is sitting right here, and Cammie is about to slap both of you if you don't act your ages, I yelled.

Well we better get out of here, josh said.

We can't leave now its to dark to see, I said.

The police are right over there, there's a search for you guys, I called the police, josh said.

I'm going to shoot you! Zach said jumping up.

Zach! I said.

No really! Zach yelled

What? You guys were missing I didn't know if you were kidnapped or anything.

Its ok josh you didn't do anything wrong, I said.

Well we better get a story for the police, Zach said helping me up.

Follow me, josh said.

We walked after him, and saw the police.

Hi I'm Steve, one of them said. I'm going to need to ask you some questions.

She accidentally ran into the forest, I went after her, it got dark, we got lost, you found us, Zach said all in one breath.

Good day sir, he said walking away.

Josh and I followed. Once we were far away enough from the police, Zach stopped.

Well its been nice talking to you Jimmy, he said. But its time me and Cammie leave.


End file.
